First
by MusicalWheaten
Summary: Things could change between them, this was the night.


Boom boom sequel to Need... The night in America what?

* * *

Patricia tossed in turned in the guest bed she was supposed to be sleeping in. She was staying with Eddie for the next two weeks, visiting him in America. Neither had planned on having the house to themselves her first weekend there. His step dad having surprised his mom with a second honeymoon, and his little sister away at girl scout camp. She looked at the clock it was only 10 pm, it was 3 am in England, she would usually be fast asleep. She had no clue what was keeping her awake, maybe the fact she felt bad she wanted to go to bed instead of doing something with him. She decided she was sick of the tossing and turning. As she pulled herself out of bed, and dragged herself in front of the mirror. She flipped the light switch. She smoothed down her hair, tugged at her ridden up shorts, and pulled her tank sleeve back to her shoulder. Once she had made herself look half way presentable, she made her way across the hall to Eddie's room, the door was shut, but she walked in anyways. His eyes were focused on his laptop busy with whatever it was, Sick Puppies could be heard through the dock that was on the desk. His room was surprisingly cleaner then she was expecting. He was focused on his laptop not even acknowledging her presence. He most likely wasn't expecting her to show up in his room, since she told him she was going to try to get some sleep about an hour ago. She decided just to simply clear her throat to see if she could capture his attention. His eyes shut up from his computer and focused on her.

"Couldn't sleep," he asked shutting his laptop.

"Not at all."

"Well do you want to watch a movie," he asked gesturing to the tv in the room. She somehow missed when she first walked in.

"I guess," she sighed. She felt out-of-place in his house, she felt out of her element, she was almost afraid to be mean to him here. She watched as he got off his bed, set is laptop on his desk, turned the music off, and headed towards her a few dvds in hand.

"This is about it for the movies I have here, we could always go downstairs if you'd rather watch something else," he said handing the dvds over. She stared at them, one of the Harry Potters, 21 Jump Street, and Nightmare on Elm Street. She let out a brief laugh at that one.

"I think this one Eddie Kruegar," she smirked handing the dvd back to him, as he went to put the movie on, she went to settle herself into his bed. As the opening of the movie began to play he sat down beside her, an arm going around her waist, a hand resting on her hip. She settled her head against his chest. They watched the movie in silence neither knowing what to say. Things were different between the pair in America, she felt out of place, and he wasn't sure how to deal with that. She tilted her head and noticed he was watching her instead of the movie.

"You know the I'm not the tv," she smirked, teasing him once he noticed she had caught him staring.

"What," he said barely aware he had been caught.

"You were staring."

"Oh was I," he asked nervously. He wanted to tell her but what if she didn't feel the same that would mess up her entire trip and they'd be stuck together for days in this awkwardness

"Yeah, and now you're acting weird, what is it? No more secrets remember," she teased. Ever since he was let in on Sibuna the no secrets thing had actually stuck. She hadn't been keeping things from him. If he said it he wanted to wait, but it was now or never.

"I love you," he said suddenly. She froze. She wasn't sure, she liked him a lot, enough to think she could love him, but she was never shown a couple in love. Her parents fought all the time divorcing when she was 10. So what did she have to measure her feelings for him against? Nothing. She couldn't bring herself to say it. That's when she acted. She pulled herself into his lap and crashed her lips to his. She wasn't sure where she wanted to go with this. She knew she couldn't say she loved him, so maybe she could show it? She tugged his lower lip with her teeth wanting him to open his mouth. She usually let him be the leader in their make outs but this time she wanted control, at least for now. He grabbed her waist, and she soon found herself straddling him.

"What are we doing Yacker," he panted pulling away from her slightly. This was different then their normal make outs, he didn't know what to expect. He knew back at Anubis she'd pull away and leave, fear of a roommate catching them, but they were in his house alone, what would stop them?

"Don't question it," she panted, crashing her lips to his again, her hands dancing along the bottom of his t-shirt. Part of her wanted to rip it off of him, the other part wanted things to slow down. She could feel him growing against her.

"Is that a banana in your pocket or are you happy to see me," she whispered in his ear, giving it a light nip. She knew there was no turning back at this point. It was in that moment she decided to give him everything. He studied her face for any sign she'd pull away and this would stop, but what he saw was desire he took that as his cue, and he smashed his lips to hers again. A gasp escaped her mouth as their tongues danced against each other and their teeth clicked. She broke away again only to pull his shirt over his head.

"Are you sure," he questioned.

"Just shut up. I need you," she said slightly shocked how easily that come off her tongue. He pulled her shirt over her head, and threw it on the floor where it joined his. His hands went to her back, and fumbled with her bra clasp before successfully unclasping her bra and tossing it to the floor. He flipped her over so he was on top, his lips made there way across her cheek down her jaw and neck.

She unbuckled his belt and quickly had it unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. He kicked his jeans to the floor, where they joined the rest of his clothing.

He cupped her breast and lowered his mouth to it, swiping his tongue across her nipple. Her breath caught in her throat and she gasped. He did it again and she grabbed the back of his head, keeping it there. He wrapped his mouth around it and sucked on it, nipping slightly. She arched her back and writhed against his mouth and moaned out in ecstasy. He did this until she was screaming out his name, then he moved to her other breast.

"Enough with the games," she moaned as he continued to tease her other breast. Her hand's drifted down to his boxers, while his moved to pull her shorts and underwear off. This was it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she gave me a light smile, and waiting.

"Ready?" She gave him a nod. He lowered his head, kissing her slowly and lovingly. She returned the kiss, welcoming the intrusion of his tongue in to her mouth. He rotated his hips, thrusting into her slowly.

"Oh, god!" She yelled out in to his neck. Her eyes were closed and tears rolled out of her eyes. Pain exploded through her body as she sobbed quietly against his chest. He felt a little guilty, and he whispered comforting words in her ear and kissed her tears away, holding her tightly. She dug her nails in to his back. He held her gently as she slowly tried to recover from the intrusion. Slowly, she began to settle around him. When the majority of the pain was over, she found it wasn't so bad. Just a little uncomfortable. Slowly, her body adjusted to his intrusion and she found she was beginning to enjoy the feeling.

"Ready?" She nodded again. He began to rotate his hips and thrust in to her. His pace increased and she began to move under him, pulling him tighter in to her and wrapping her legs around him. She arched her back has he rolled his hips into hers. Things were speeding up, both nearing their climax. She came first and he followed shortly after. He rolled off of her, and faced her. She rolled to her side to look him in the eyes. She opened her mouth to speak.

"I love you," she whispered having finally caught her breathe.

"I love you too," he smiled planting a kiss on her forehead. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. She drifted to sleep content in the arms of the one she loved.

* * *

I've been writing this on and off since like June gah. I just I needed to write a virginy fic, and yeah... I have no friends. Um um um, I'm now tempted to write like the morning after but, I'll probably talk myself out of that so yeah... It was all sappy at the end and stuff.


End file.
